


French Silk Coated Kradam

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [18]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Blow Job, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For livejournal users adamissexable and catalm because they both suggested I needed to write a French Silk ice cream fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Silk Coated Kradam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catalm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalm/gifts).



> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

With only hours left before they would be boarding a plane to who cares where Kris and Adam should have been sleeping. Adam on the other hand had other plans and knowing Adam if he had it his way they wouldn’t get a wink of sleep tonight. Adam had spent too many long hours setting up this harem of pleasure to see it ruined with sleep.

”So Kris, how do you feel about French Silk now?” Adam asked as he let the silk sheet he was holding slip from between his fingers to land in a crimson puddle on Kris’ straining length. 

Kris gasped, eyes rolling back in his head as the cool silk slid across his overheated loins.

“Kristopher, I asked you a question and I expect an answer. You insulted my ice cream and now I want to know just how you feel about our new French Silk sheets.” Adam said gazing with an almost feral look at Kris.

This whole little fiasco started when Kris had refused to share a bowl of ice cream with Adam a few days ago. Kris had said the French Silk just wasn’t up to par when it came to ice cream. Adam had felt completely snubbed and had stormed out to the patio where he ate his favorite ice cream as he fumed. The ice cream began to cool his rage and that’s when the idea came to him. He was going to make Kris Allen fall for French Silk even if it wasn’t in the form of ice cream.

Adam was extremely pleased at the sight before him. A very doe-eyed Kris lay out on the bed with his hands bound and tied to their headboard, and the only thing hiding his perfectly tanned skin was a pool of red silk. It was indeed beautiful to behold.

“What Kristopher? Are you speechless?” Adam asked as he wrapped his fingers in the silk and Kris’ dick to give it a squeeze.

“Unf,” Kris sputtered his hips writhing up to meet Adam’s hand. “Maybe I do like French silk.” Kris said his breath shaky.

“Good boy,” Adam sighed leaning down to lick Kris’ length from base to tip through the silk. Kris whimpered pitifully as his eyes pleaded with Adam.

“Please?” The word fell from Kris’ lips like a prayer.

“Please what Kristopher? You have to tell me what you want.” 

“Please Adam… please… need your mouth.”

Adam smiled deviously as he leaned down to devour Kris’ lips. Kris groaned in frustration as Adam pulled away.

“My dick Adam,” He whined bucking his hips causing the sheet to slide down his hip.

“Oh yes I see. That’s a beautiful dick baby.” Adam said trying his best to keep his composure as Kris’ eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“Damn it Adam I want your lips wrapped around my cock! I want you to suck my cock until my come fills your mouth and then I want you to swallow every last drop.” Kris said through gritted teeth.

“Well why didn’t you just say so?”

Kris opened his mouth to speak, the word 'asshole' lingering on the tip of his tongue, but all was quickly forgotten the moment Adam took Kris' silk-clad cock into the delicious heat of his mouth. Adam let his tongue swirl over the head of Kris' erection for a moment before pulling away. Kris whined at the loss of the warm heat around his cock. Adam smirked and leaned forward again, blowing a cool stream of air at the damp silk. Kris visibly shivered as the silk cooled and then Adam was slowly tugging the wet silk off. He left the sheet to puddle around Kris’ balls, loving the way that Kris’ skin looked against the blood red of the silk. Adam sucked Kris’ cock back into his mouth and groaned at the heady flavor that was purely Kris. Kris involuntarily bucked his hips at the vibration around his cock, his leg that was between Adam's legs jerking up to provide a sweet delicious pressure against Adam’s aching erection. Spirals of pleasure ran through Adam’s lower body as he devoured Kris’ cock with more enthusiasm than Kris had thought possible. Adam worked on Kris’ cock, vaguely aware of his own hips urgently grinding his erection into Kris’ leg.

“Oh, that’s it Adam, swallow me. Uh… oh… Adam I never imagined that having someone… mmm… unf… hump my leg would be quite so… unf… stimulating.”

Adam swallowed around Kris’ cock and then moaned deeply around him. Kris’ fingers flexed in his restraints wanting nothing more than to grab a handful of Adam’s hair and fuck his face into sweet oblivion. Kris felt the slow burn in his lower body as he finally reached the point of no return, Adam swallowed once more and Kris exploded into Adam’s mouth as his hips bucked wildly and his moans filled the room. Adam’s fingers squeezed Kris’ silk encased balls tenderly milking every last spasm from Kris’ now spent body. 

“Mmm,” Kris moaned softly. “C’mere.” His speech was slurred with ecstasy.

Adam slithered up his body to kiss him deeply as Adam’s hips continued to writhe against Kris desperately. Kris moaned softly into Adam’s mouth as he let his hips rock up against Adam. Soon Adam was biting Kris’ bottom lip as his come spilled between their bellies. When Adam finally collapsed Kris laughed softly.

“I think I understand your French Silk fetish now. Though I much rather have it in sheet form.”

“I thought you might.” Adam whispered hotly in Kris’ ear.

They lay together for several more minutes until their bones finally solidified again. Adam got up; leaving Kris still tied to the bed, and padded to the kitchen in search of his favorite ice cream. He had to prepare for act two of teaching Kris the fine art of French Silk’s greatness.


End file.
